


Le Végétalien

by Ambrena



Category: Kaamelott
Genre: Druidism, Druids, Gen, Vegan Problems, Vegetarians & Vegans
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 18:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6125427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin suit un régime alimentaire très particulier... ce qui peut poser problème, dans un château où on avale le tiers de son poids en viande à chaque repas !</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le Végétalien

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic m’a été inspirée par un passage du livre V où Merlin affirme « Normalement, j’ai pas le droit de manger des oiseaux, mais là, c’était bon », phrase qui prouve qu’il vient de briser l’un de ses tabous alimentaires, et aussi par la remarque « Vous avez pas le droit » dans l’épisode « La Pierre de Lune », lorsqu’Arthur propose de boire du lait de chèvre – généralisation abusive de sa part, s’il n’a personnellement pas le droit de consommer des produits d’origine animale ?
> 
> Aucune recherche de vérité historique dans cette fic, je me base juste sur la diététique montrée dans la série, qui s'éloigne nettement de la réalité médiévale. Précisons également que cette histoire idiote n’a pas d’autre but que de faire rire et ne veut vexer personne.
> 
> Tout appartient à Alexandre Astier, ce dieu celte !

« Bon, alors je vous demandais votre avis… commença le roi.  
-Et Dagda sait si c’est rare, commenta Merlin.  
-Voilà, s’arrêta Arthur. En même temps, c’est un peu à cause de remarques à la con comme celle-là que du coup, je le fais pas.  
-Pardon, s’excusa le druide.  
-Donc, je vous demandais votre avis pour le menu du banquet donné en l’honneur de l’arrivée d’Elias de Kellewick à Kaamelott, reprit-il. Parce que d’après ce que j’ai compris, vous, les druides, vous ne mangez pas tout, y a des trucs pas permis, j’sais pas quoi…  
-Elias, c’est pas un druide, hein, rectifia Merlin. C’est un enchanteur. Rien à voir.  
-Euh, mouais… fit le souverain, dubitatif. Enfin, vous en êtes pas un vous aussi, d’enchanteur ?  
-Ah non, s’offusqua Merlin. Moi, j’ai pris le _nom_ d’enchanteur, mais à la base, je suis druide. Je fais de la magie tellurique. Je suis en communion avec les esprits élémentaires. Je parle avec les animaux de la forêt…  
-Je m’en souviens bien, d’ça, en effet, glissa Léodagan à son gendre qui acquiesça.  
-Alors vous m’excuserez, mon p’tit père, mais je vois pas le rapport avec la bouffe, s’énerva Arthur.  
-Le rapport, c’est que moi, j’ai des interdits alimentaires, et lui non, expliqua le vieil homme.  
-Ah, bon, ben commencez par ça, au lieu de nous bourrer le mou avec vos forces élémentales, répliqua le roi.  
-Elémentaires, corrigea-t-il.  
-C’est pareil, bougonna le souverain.  
-Eh ben, elle commence bien, la prise d’avis », nota Merlin. 

*****

« Normalement, j’ai pas le droit de manger des oiseaux, déjà, commença Merlin.  
-Ah, ben c’est bien parti, constata Léodagan. On voulait mettre du poulet rôti et du faisan, impeccable.  
-C’est pas ma faute, hein, ronchonna-t-il.  
-D’accord, concilia Arthur. Quoi d’autre ?  
-Au pire, on peut toujours enchaîner sur du sanglier… ne se découragea pas son beau-père.  
-Oh non, hein, tempêta le druide. Le sanglier, c’est sacré ! Pas touche !  
-Ok, grinça des dents le roi. Mettons de la viande normale, alors. Du porc ou j’sais pas quoi.  
-C’est-à-dire que j’ai pas droit à la viande tout court, en fait, précisa l’enchanteur.  
-Ben alors, votre baratin sur le sanglier, là ? s’étonna Léodagan.  
-J’ai pas droit à la viande et en particulier, pas à celle de sanglier, explicita le magicien. Ça va, c’est plus clair, là ?  
-Ah oui, nettement, ironisa le chevalier.  
-Super, réagit le roi. Pas de volaille, pas de viande. Il nous reste plus que le poisson.  
-Euh… intervint Merlin. Je peux pas non plus.  
-Mais c’est pas vrai ! cria Arthur. On va quand même pas faire une omelette géante ! C’est un banquet, on va passer pour des gros radins.  
-De toute façon, c’est pas permis de manger des œufs non plus, alors… fit remarquer le druide.  
-Pour le dessert, ça va être à peine chiant, souligna Léodagan. Parce que faire un gâteau sans œufs…  
-Bah, ça, à la limite, si on remplace par beaucoup de lait et de beurre… imagina le roi.  
\- J’en consomme pas non plus, précisa Merlin. Vous vous souvenez de la pierre de lune ?  
-La… pierre… de ? répéta Léodagan en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Ah oui ! s’exclama Arthur. La saloperie qui changeait la viande de chèvre en eau !  
-C’était pas une saloperie, sire, protesta le druide. Vous vous souvenez de mon cas hypothétique, là ? Vous vous retrouvez tout seul sur une île déserte avec juste une chèvre, machin…  
-Oui, oui, acquiesça Arthur. Bon, ben allez-y, c’est quoi, l’importance de rappeler ces conneries ? »

L’enchanteur tenta de ne pas avoir l’air vexé, sans succès.

« Eh bien, c’est pour ça que je vous avais dit qu’on n’avait pas le droit de boire du lait de chèvre. Bon, j’avais oublié que tout le monde était pas soumis à ces interdits-là, aussi…  
-Attendez, l’interrompit le roi, ne me prenez pas pour un imbécile, parce que vous m’avez aussi dit que le lait de chèvre, ça désaltérait pas. Comment vous le saviez, ça ? »

Là, il prit un air un peu honteux.

« Oh, ça va, ça arrive, de temps en temps, j’bois du lait ou je mange du saucisson, parce que voilà…  
-Parce que voilà quoi ? demanda Léodagan, sardonique. Vous en avez marre ?  
-Peut-être bien que j’en ai marre, ouais, reprit le mage. Aussi, j’aurais bien aimé vous y voir, vous, à être végétalien dans un château où les repas sont composés aux quatre cinquièmes de viande…  
-Et sans indiscrétion, ça change quoi, quand vous mangez un truc auquel vous avez pas droit normalement ? s’enquit Arthur.  
-Euh, pas grand-chose, mentit Merlin. Ça me donne deux trois désavantages, je fais moins bien de la magie, des trucs comme ça…  
-Vous faites moins bien de la magie ?! s’insurgea Arthur. Mais bougre d’imbécile, c’est pour faire de la magie que je vous paye !  
-Ben, tout s’explique, se permit d’ironiser le chevalier.  
-Eh, c’est bon, hein, s’échauffa à son tour le mage. Je vous signale aussi que dès que j’ai un toit sur la tête, la moitié de mes pouvoirs sont annulés, alors la ramenez pas !  
-Tant qu’on y est, j’imagine que vous avez pas droit au fromage non plus, du coup, logiquement… soupira le souverain.  
-Ben non, évidemment, répondit Merlin. C’est d’origine animale.  
-Mouais, fit Léodagan. En gros, vous nous aurez bien fait chier, quoi.  
-Mais puisque je vous dis que c’est pas ma faute ! se plaignit le druide. 

*****

« Mais de toute façon, qu’est-ce qu’on s’emmerde à élaborer un menu spécialement pour druides ? finit par conclure Arthur. De druide, y aura que vous, en fait. Elias, il l’est même pas !  
-C’est vrai, ça, commenta Léodagan. On n’a qu’à vous faire une portion individuelle de choses que vous pouvez manger, sans s’emmerder avec vos interdits à la con.  
-Alors attention, hein, les prévint Merlin. Parce que la nourriture que j’aurai dans mon assiette, faudra pas qu’elle ait touché celle que je peux pas manger.  
-En clair, ça veut dire ?... l’interrogea le souverain.  
-Qu’elle ait été cuisinée dans des plats à part, expliqua le mage.  
-Attendez, genre, des assiettes où y aurait eu avant ni viande, ni poisson, ni œufs, ni beurre, ni lait, ni fromage ? énuméra le roi. Vous vous foutez de ma gueule ?  
-Au pire, acheva le chevalier, on lui cuisine son machin au tout début. Dans des couverts tout propres, fraîchement lavés.  
-Alors oui, là, ça peut aller », fit-il.

Les deux autres poussèrent un soupir de soulagement.

« Et le savon de vaisselle non plus devra pas être d’origine animale ! » lança tout de même Merlin avant de partir. 

 


End file.
